


You weren’t there

by EnglishVersion06



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Change Avengers Endgame, Family Feels, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnglishVersion06/pseuds/EnglishVersion06
Summary: After the final battle the world tried to go back to what it was before, which meant returning to school and daily bullying, Peter knew what would happen and didn't care, until Flash crossed the line.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 30
Kudos: 305





	You weren’t there

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You weren't there](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060174) by [Juli06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli06/pseuds/Juli06). 



> Hi guys, how are you?  
> So... I wrote this fanfic a few months ago and posted in my first language: Portuguese. But I decided to translate and post also in English, it's a long shot, because I don't know if everything will be consistent or if everything will go wrong. With the help of the google translator and a little bit of learning from some courses I was able to move on.  
> I hope you enjoy and have fun. Thank you for reading and leave your comment for any questions or constructive criticism.
> 
> Disclaimer: Avengers does not belong to me. Everything is from Stan Lee and Marvel. You know, I just borrowed it.

The cacophony of the cafeteria was loud enough to cover the voice of the television that once again paid tribute to Tony Stark and how he saved the world from Thanos and why he was in a coma.

Peter, however, knew the truth. Yes, for the past three months, Tony has been in a coma and terrified everyone, but now he was fine. A few days ago, he opened his eyes and everyone could breathe a sigh of relief.

It wasn't easy for anyone, the first thing that happened was that Peter practically moved to the tower. Exactly, at some point in the past five years, Pepper and Tony bought the tower back, and since the complex was destroyed, everyone kind of ended up in the tower. Peter was so afraid of losing his father figure that he stayed as close as possible, and of course May accompanied him.

D-day was on the news all the time, and how to forget it? That was the day the avengers gathered again and battled Thanos once again also, but the victory was assured. However, the world didn't know much of what happened and didn't imagine that recovering Natasha from Vomir was one of the great victories.

Peter was happy to have everyone back, but now they've calmed down and are recovering. Especially because the fight left its mark on everyone. However, unlike other heroes, Peter could not speak of what he felt for anyone, because the only one who would understand him would be Tony. And don't misunderstand him, he knew that the other avengers would listen to him and even share his own demons, but the problem was that they didn't know who he was.

That's right, Tony kept him from everyone. Pepper, Rhodey and Happy were the only ones to know Peter Parker, so the option of venting with the great heroes was out of the question. And even if he tried, none of them would understand. He needed his mentor, his father figure, but Tony had been in a coma for the past three months and Peter had to learn to compartmentalize, he would soon discover that it would not be enough.

Even so, the worst was pretending to be the happy teenager from before, he talked to Ned and MJ, who also suffered from Snap and he tried not to feel selfish about being happy about this. He smiled and talked to May. He met him little sister Morgan and immediately fell in love with the little one, it wasn't difficult to be the long-awaited older brother. Rhodey, was also happy to see him and Peter had to pretend for him too, with a big smile he hugged his 'uncle' and was introduced to the Avengers, but only as Spiderman; Rhodey said he would let Tony introduce him as Peter, his son. Peter smiled and thanked him, but his eyes were wet with emotion.

And it all ran through his mind as he tried to focus on the lunch in front of him. Well, the school had returned not long after Snap, the world desperate to return to normalcy, try to get back on track after 5 years without half the train. _If it helps in the analogy._

At first it was strange, nobody seemed to notice that everything changed, just a few comments and conversations. Everyone seemed to be unaware that half of them had grown up and were in college and starting a family, and the half that came back would have to start over.

This bothered Peter, of course, all indifference irritated him perhaps because he found out that none of them felt pain, not like him; no one seemed to have nightmares about it either, not panic attacks when the purple color appeared in his line of sight. But he tried to be normal, he pretended to be happy.

However, as much as he wanted to move on, people insisted on remembering. The reports about Tony and his sacrifice rolled on TV every day and not just that, but the whole theory behind the final battle. And when the news that the hero was in a coma leaked, Peter had to fight an anxiety attack with the words of the presenter: _Will the iron man ever wake up?_

It was after these interviews that he had an idea, he could patrol for a while, take his mind off things, right? Well ... it wasn't! His anxiety increased when he returned, even though it was only a few hours a day and never too late. The problem was that every time he put on his clothes and put on his mask, he felt suffocated as if at any moment he was sucked out of the ground or would stop on the battlefield again.

Peter shifted uncomfortably in the cafeteria chair as his thoughts came and went, he didn't want to remember the patrols, but it was a little inevitable when he did it to bring a little bit of normality to his day. It was not very useful, in fact, he had to have a lot of control not to shout when he heard so many speculations, theories and accusations. But nobody knew, of course. The Infinity Stones were common knowledge, but no time travel, no one needed to know that part, because no one knew who might want to repeat this madness.

And it was hard to hear people's chatter, how easy it was to bring everyone back, that the aliens weren't so hard to fight, that the Avengers should have done it all before. It was a miracle that Peter didn't explode.

But, of all the ungrateful people for the heroes' bravery, the worst person, in Peter's perception, who existed in spreading rumors and making fun of the whole situation was Eugene Thompson or as he knew him, the idiot of Flash. Even a death experience didn't stop him.

For a few weeks everything was calm, until the provocations returned, the curses too and nothing seemed to quench Flash's bitterness. When some report mentioned Tony, the Flash in his arrogance found a new way to include Peter, questions of how the internship is going if he went missing for 5 years and his mentor was out. And in the past few weeks, Peter has put up with everything: the insults, the banter, the buzz on his back, but everyone had a limit. Even Peter Parker.

And even now that Tony opened his eyes again and demanded to eat a cheeseburger, he felt on edge. And don't get Peter wrong, he can finally breathe again, even though Pepper and Morgan had been the first to talk to Tony. Peter waited, like everyone else, for his turn to enter the room and hug his hero and mentor, to speak out how much he missed him and couldn't wait to spend time together. Those first five minutes were stifling, his emotions crashing into his body as he tried not to collapse in front of the Avengers.

But then Morgan appeared with a big smile on her face and jumping on her little feet, the emotions in her brown eyes so much like Tony's practically drowned him. And before that happened, the little girl took his hands and whispered that _‘our daddy’_ was asking for him.

Peter tried, really tried not to cry, but when he got to the room his face was red and stained with tears. His eyes met Tony's and he felt his legs tremble, but he managed to run up to Tony and hug him. The sobs left his mouth without his permission and he got worse when Tony's only arm pulled him even closer. After that everything became a blur, Peter lost himself in his words and shouted in the mentor's chest how much he loved him. That he couldn't stand the thought of losing him, that he would build a new arm for Tony and thanked, speak for all, for saving the universe. And when Tony smiled, he relaxed. The man kissed his forehead and whispered that he loved him and that he was forbidden to disappear from his sight for a long time, Tony had lost his son for a long time. The teenager was happy to have his son's position confirmed and Peter fell asleep next to Tony minutes later.

"Hey, loser, are you okay?" MJ questioned when he remembered that day again. It was the first good day after a while.

However, now he was in the cafeteria with MJ and Ned, the girl staring at him questioningly and Ned talking about something he didn't hear.

"I'm fine". Peter tried to smile, but even he knew he couldn't.

Peter wasn't fine, even now with Tony awake and kind of suffocating him with the love he had suppressed for years. In fact, the teenager didn't complain at all, he loved touching and if Tony wanted to hug and touch just to make sure he was there, Peter wouldn't complain.

During the past few months his Peter’s Lucky was intact, but he knew it wouldn’t last, so when Peter heard, even in the cacophony of the cafeteria, the new report on Tony Stark, he knew it would be catastrophic. Stark Industries had not yet reported on the billionaire waking up, so once again the reporter speculated that the hero was dead. And even without the time stone, Peter knew what was coming next.

His spider sensor tingled and he sighed, MJ raised her eyebrow and waited, like a good observer, MJ discovered that he was the spider man and started to see every detail of him, and she seemed alarmingly synchronized with his sixth sense. And when Flash got up, they both knew what was coming.

"Hey, Penis". Flash shouted from the other side of the cafeteria, which made half the teenagers shut up to find out what the insult of the day was. You know, just another laugh. "Now that Tony Stark is dead, who are you going to piss off to pretend you're an intern at Stark Industries?” The laughter around him made Peter cringe. His senses squeaked a little. "You could go after Mrs. Stark, but maybe you don't like it. Everything about she being old and all that."

Peter rolled his eyes, but said nothing. It was the same as always, nothing he hadn't heard before. So, Flash decided to go low and cross the line.

"But you can go to option b and wait for her daughter to grow up".

Well ... with that Peter saw red, it was just disgusting what Flash said. How could he say that about a little girl? An innocent girl? Your little sister?

"Shut up, Flash". Whispered Peter.

"What will you do?" The boy mocked. "Calling Iron Man? He's dead, idiot. And we don't even know if he really made any sacrifices. Where was he in the last 5 years?"

"Shut up, Flash, you don't know anything, you disgusting arrogant". Peter shouted.

The anger and all the emotions that he suppressed all these months started to leak. All the fear of the war they went through or of almost losing Tony, and the constant terror of what happened seemed to explode now.

"Getting brave, Parker?"

Peter barely noticed that he got up from his seat and took a step towards the boy, nor did he realize that now everyone was silent with the fight and his clear affront to the biggest bully in the school.

"You don't know anything about what happened, Flash. You don't know anything". Peter almost snarled at the rival teenager. "You are so selfish and arrogant that you have not yet realized that these 5 years have destroyed half the planet, that we have all lost. You are so blind with your arrogance that you wouldn’t see a hero even if were rubbed in your face" Peter was breathless. But he needed to get all of that out of his system and he needed to defend his little sister. "You are happy to spread the word that the battle didn’t happen, that Tony did nothing, that the avengers just wanted an excuse to break things. BUT YOU WEREN’T THERE".

Peter could see some people jumping with his shout, but now that he started he didn't intend to end until everything was said. And if his alter ego was revealed, he didn't care.

"You weren't there when those monsters started to attack. You weren't there when the wild screams hurt your ears. You weren't there when Captain America raised Thor's hammer." He whispered in a slightly choked voice. “You weren't there when that purple giant stopped one by one from picking up the gauntlet. You weren't there when the rain of fire started or when Captain Marvel destroyed Thanos' ship”.

People started whispering and approaching wanting to know more about the big event, cell phones were raised to record the teenager's speeches. And he said it with such fury and conviction that it was as if he had participated in the battle. Nobody knew he was there.

Peter, however, was so focused on anger that he felt that he barely registered what was happening around him or how the Stark watch on his wrist glowed because of his high heart rate.

“You weren't there when Tony put on the gauntlet with the six most powerful stones in all of infinity, and he's just a man. No powers or super soldier serum". Peter spoke respectfully. "You weren't there when he snapped his fingers and destroyed all those monsters. And you weren't there when his heart started to fail and Pepper had to say goodbye to him. And as much as you pretend to be smart, YOU WEREN'T THERE WHEN HIS HEART STOPPED".

Peter was screaming out of desperation; he was finally putting out all the pain and fear he felt that day. _And God, that was good._

"You weren't there when the screams of victory flowed across the battlefield and turned into frantic screams to save Tony's life. You weren't there when the doctor said he wouldn't be through that night. And you weren't there when Dr. Strange said there was hope. And you weren't there when Morgan cried and asked for his father, while I begged God not to take that father too".

Flash stared at him in alarm as did half the students. Some teachers appeared when they heard about the possible fight and were just as shocked as the youth. The silence was simply unsettling.

“You weren't there when the days became weeks and then months without any changes. And you weren't there when he came back, smiled and said he loved me. So, Flash, I would be very grateful if you shut your stupid mouth at least once. Because you don't know anything about me, my family or my life. And if you talk about my little sister again, I'll punch you in the face".

Peter was too close to Flash now, tears wetting his face and wheezing, one step away from a panic attack, but for the first time in months he didn't feel like he was carrying the world on his back.

"You know, Kid, I think I'm going to use that speech at the next press conference." Tony's voice reached his ears and he turned around with wide eyes. And well ... everyone in attendance seemed to gasp in terror.

Peter stirred a little worry, it was not for the hero is there, not when he was still recovering and forbidden to get out of bed. However, alongside the billionaire were Pepper and Strange. And for a second, he relaxed, it was likely that a portal was opened for him to pass.

"Mr. Stark? Sorry about...". He started when he finally realized that a little red blinked on his wristwatch.

“Mr. Stark? I was called Dad in the morning”. He put his remaining hand on his chest and pretended to be upset. “Did you see that, Pepper? Betrayed by my own son”. The woman just rolled her eyes and smiled.

As Tony approached his child, the students walked away a little scared. Hearing about Tony Stark was different than seeing him there in all his grandeur.

"And, Peter, don't be sorry. You defended yourself and defended your family. That's the most important thing and finally you stood up against this punk." Tony spoke and looked at Flash with narrowed eyes.

Flash flinched with fear, not only for being scolded by Iron Man, but for seeing Tony's condition. He wore a set of sweatpants and a pair of sunglasses, he still looked weak, but remained standing and steady. The right side of his face was blackened from the stones and his arm was missing, but he was still bigger than anyone in the room. And Peter was proud of that.

"So now that you've just been humiliated by my son, I waited for you to get away from him, or I'm going to have Captain America come to kick your ass". Tony spoke and smiled. "Pete, come on, you come back with me. Morgan is bored and needs distraction; you are the brother and this is your job". Everyone was still gaping and shocked to even move. So, no one heard when Tony whispered to EDITH to delete any images or footage from the cell phones there. Except for Ned's, he wanted to review that video from the beginning.

When Strange opened the portal and they passed, everyone present was surprised. But as soon as they were out of sight, everything exploded, a hysterical cacophony set in and no one seemed to believe their eyes, especially when they saw that their cell phones didn't seem to register anything.

However, the one who seemed most stunned was Flash, and a mixture of emotions hit him from the fear of facing the hero to Peter's envy being so important to Tony. And it even crossed the teen's mind to take revenge, but he decided to put it aside, he didn't know if he wanted to have his ass kicked by Captain America. And for the moment, he needed to regain his twisted reputation.

But the truth was that Peter didn't care whether or not Flash was interested in revenge, not least because Flash wasn't there when Tony put the only arm around the teenager's shoulder, kissed his forehead and whispered: _'That's my Kid'_.

**_The end_ **


End file.
